


Cleaning day

by Jimmikins



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimmikins/pseuds/Jimmikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sally is terrible at cleanliness. This short, cute fic goes through Mollys usual Wensday, cleaning day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning day

Sallys alarm went off at 5 am sharp, the shrill sound of it piercing Mollys sensitive ears and forcing her awake. She groaned unhappily, rolling over and stealing the duvet to cover her head with. Sally was a deep sleeper, and it took a minute of ringing to wake her up. She sat up with a grumble and hit the alarm to shut it off, before leaning heavily on Molly to give her face a kiss through the duvet.

Molly peeked out from under it while Sally got out of bed to get dressed. She stripped off her night clothes and just tossed them into a pile in the corner, much to Mollys dismay. It also reminded her what day it was, and she stifled a groan, her cheeks burning. 

Sally pulled on her 'office clothes', a white blouse, grey blazer, grey slacks, and then black shoes, and went off to the bathroom to do her hair, makeup, ect. Molly tried to sleep in the meantime, but it was impossible. The thought of the day was looming over her, keeping her tossing. Thirty minutes later, Sally came back into the room and peeled back the duvet. She kissed Mollys lips lightly, before making her sit up for a hug goodbye. 

"Did you make your lunch?" Molly asked sleepily, holding onto her so she couldn't pull away. 

"Yes, Molly."

"Do you have your mobile on you?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to have a good day?"

"Yes, sweetheart." she promised, kissing the top of her head before pulling away. A couple minutes later Molly heard the front door shut and lock, and she collapsed back down against the bed to nap restlessly for two more hours.

It was cleaning day, the worst day of the week for poor Molly Hooper. She'd somehow managed to land one of the most beautiful, sincere, kind women she knew- Simultaneously, she managed to also land the most sloppy, messy, dirty person she'd ever met. Sally didn't have the term 'cleaning' in her vocabulary. She left trash everywhere, never took out the bins, and verbally refused to wash the dishes that were piled high in the sink. Molly had left for a small trip, just a few days, a couple a weeks after they'd moved in together, and when she returned, she was shocked. They had a tiny, humble flat, with just one bedroom, and she'd utterly destroyed the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room. Mud all over the floor, dishes everywhere, trash overflowing. It was a shock.

 

So now, every Wendsay, (her usual day off), Molly tied her hair back and put on her lab coat, some rubber gloves, and got to work. 

 

The first thing she always cleaned was the bathroom. Sally had a habit of getting water and toothpaste all over the counter. Molly cleaned it and put away her morning hygiene products with care. Then she cleaned the toilet and the trashcan that was kept in there. 

 

She went to their bedroom next. They had a lovely little room. They shared a decently sized bed, and then there was a large, comfy chair in the corner, where they’d sit together sometimes, usually when Molly was upset.  She made the bed, reorganized Sallys closet for her, and then her own side of the closet. She fixed the quilt thrown over the chair. Molly was about to move on when she noticed a horribly sticky spot on the duvet, so she stripped it off to wash. Then she hurried on to the kitchen. 

 

Once the dishes were done and the trash taken out, she turned off the telly in the living room, remade the bed with the clean duvet, and collapsed on the couch. An hour later she got up, took the coat and gloves off, let her hair down and brushed it, styling it with a beret. She put on some comfortable jeans and a jumper, and sat down on the couch and turned the telly on as Sally walked in. She glanced over and gave her a casual smile, while Sally looked around. 

 

"The flat looks… nice."

 

"Oh, yeah. I did a little cleaning earlier." she fibbed, getting onto her knees on the cushions to wrap her arms around Sallys waist. Sally just laughed and leaned down for a kiss.


End file.
